Can Do
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = 18 апреля 2012 |previous = нет |next = RIMFIRE}} Can Do - это шестнадцатый сингл японской рок-группы GRANRODEO. Песня является официальным саундтреком первого сезона аниме "Баскетбол Куроко", где выполняет роль первого эндинга. Трек-лист #''Can Do'' #''Love in shelter'' #Mezumaraizu #''Can Do (минус)'' #''Love in shelter (минус)'' #Mezumaraizu (минус) В специальное издание входит DVD с видеоклипом на Can Do. Видео thumb|left|320px thumb|right|320px Слова Японский= だから　言ったじゃないか 弱さをウリにしたって前になんか進めやしないんだぜ ねえ　儚い自分 演出したって誰も無感動 孤独が苛む夜にだって明日待ちわびる光がある 強がる弱い自分を認められる強さを 始めるんだ　やれるもんさ そこから前を　向いちゃって 歩け！　走れ！　何度でも！ 調子ハズレの声だっていいさ それがどうしたんだって 叫ぶんだ　俺の番だCan　you　do it？ するとどうだろう何だって 怖くなんかなくなってんぜ 今日がわが身だ　I can do it you can do it we can do it 息が止まるほどの 大逆転シュート決めたらあの娘だって微笑むぜ ねえ　腐ったままじゃ 勝利の女神も振り向かんぞ 試しに問いただしたらどうだいどこまでやれそうかって事を 諦めてきた昨日も無駄にしない勇気を ハジケとんだ　胸の奥が 今すぐダッシュ飛び出して　 Wake it up! Break it out!　迷走でも 勝手ばっか外野なんか言ってばっか 調子こいてんな 勝つのは俺だろ　Can you do it? 知ったこっちゃねーぞ　Baby 周りなんか　黙らせてやるぜ 明日も我が身だ　I can do it you can do it we can do it これっぽっちの内省で あっちこっち　火をつけて 汗まみれになって　全身全霊 キミがいれば　いつだって 何度だって　立ち上がれんだ そうさ　No surrender 調子ハズレの声だっていいさ それがどうしたんだって 叫ぶんだ　俺の番だCan　you　do it？ するとどうだろう　何だって 怖くなんかなくなってんぜ 今日が我が身だ だからやれるだろう I can do it you can do it We can do it |-| Ромадзи= Dakara itta ja nai ka Yowasa wo uri ni shitatte mae ni nanka susume ya shinai nda ze Nee hakanai jibun Enshutsu shitatte daremo mukandou Kodoku ga sainamu yoru ni datte ashita machiwabiru hikari ga aru Tsuyogaru yowai jibun wo mitomerareru tsuyosa wo Hajimeru nda yareru mon sa Sokokara mae wo muichatte Aruke hashire nando demo Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa Sore ga doushita ndatte Sakebu nda ore no ban da Can you do it? Suru to dou darou nan datte Kowaku nanka naku natte nze Kyou ga waga mi da I can do it You can do it We can do it Iki ga tomaru hodo no Daigakuten SHUUTO kimetara ano ko datte hohoemu ze Nee kusatta mama ja Shouri no megami mo furimukan zo Tameshi ni toitadashitara dou dai dokomade yaresou ka tte koto wo Akiramete kita kinou mo muda ni shinai yuuki wo Hajike tonda mune no oku ga Ima sugu DASSHU tobidashite Wake it up! Break it out! meisou demo Katte bakka gaiya nanka itte bakka choushi koite nna Katsu no wa ore daro Can you do it? Shitta koccha nee zo Baby Mawari nante damarasete yaru ze Asu mo wagami da I can do it You can do it We can do it Koreppocchi no naisei de Acchi kocchi hi wo tsukete Ase mamire ni natte zenshin zenrei Kimi ga ireba itsudatte Nando datte tachiagare nda Sou sa No surrender Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa Sore ga doushita ndatte Sakebu nda ore no ban da Can you do it? Suru to dou darou nan datte Kowaku nanka naku natte nze Kyou ga waga mi da Dakara yareru darou I can do it You can do it We can do it |-| Русский = Разве я не говорил, Что если ты закроешь глаза на свою слабость, то не сможешь двигаться вперед И эй? Считаешь свое "Я" настолько жалким, Что и твои амбиции ничтожны, И тебе ничего не достичь И даже в эту нелегкую и одинокую ночь, Завтра с утра ты еще сможешь найти ожидаемый свет Блефую своими слабостями, ведь я начал понимать Мои самые сильные стороны. Я смогу обязательно сделать это! Я буду двигаться только вперед! Шагать! Бежать! Сколько понадобиться. Пусть и срывающимся голосом, Но прокричим: "Это здорово, давай дальше идти!" И мы спросим: "Можешь ты сделать это?" Так просто нельзя сдаваться, ты сможешь это сделать? Все мои страхи внутри исчезли, И сегодня я себе сказал: Я смогу это сделать! Ты сможешь это сделать! Мы сможем это сделать! Если он решил сразить всех удивительной хваткой, То берегитесь все соперники. Пусть он еще совсем молод, но улыбается уже как мудрец. И эй? Богиня Победы не придет у тебе внезапно, Если ты окончательно опустишь руки. Что ты ответишь, если я попрошу тебя попробовать? Вчера вы сдался, думая, что не сможешь дойти до финала. Но не дай уйти твоему мужеству, Верь всем сердцем до победного конца! Отбрось сомнения и вперед!м Покажи им всем! Покажи им сейчас! Пусть сейчас ты и не достаточно силен! Разве делать, то что любишь это не круто? И разве если я говорю все что хочу, то меня можно назвать дерзким? Разве я не стану с этой верой победителем в конце концов? Ты сможешь это сделать? Но если я до сих пор не готов, То я просто так не сдамся, и завтра я точно скажу себе: Я смогу это сделать! Ты сможешь это сделать! Мы сможем это сделать! Я смогу это сделать! Я смогу! С тех пор как ушли сомнения, Внутри меня сильнее стучит сердце, И мое тело и душа горячо! Сейчас я скажу тебе, когда захочешь, И чем больше я говорю, тем больше понимаю: Это именно то! Именно то, что я хочу! Пусть и срывающимся голосом, Но прокричим: "Это здорово, давай дальше идти!" И мы спросим: "Можешь ты сделать это?" Так просто нельзя сдаваться, ты сможешь это сделать? Все мои страхи внутри исчезли, И сегодня я себе сказал: Я смогу это сделать! Ты сможешь это сделать! Мы сможем это сделать! Я смогу это сделать! Ты сможешь это сделать! Мы сможем это сделать! Я смогу это сделать! Ты сможешь это сделать! Мы сможем это сделать! Навигация en:Can Do ja:Can Do Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги